


Work In Progress

by UselessLesbianWriter



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Sex Magic, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianWriter/pseuds/UselessLesbianWriter
Summary: Set before s2 (and Penelope is still there). The Salvatore School is hosting Damon's birthday party, Hope gets jealous when Josie flirts with Rafael at the event and soon finds out that was the plan all along.





	1. Lights, Camera, Action

Hope hates socializing, not because the people are bad or because they often slip up and mention her father in some off-hand way, but because not matter what she can't seem to get them to see her as normal. And that's all she wants; to be normal. Right now, however, she doesn't have much choice in the matter. The entire school was ordered to help set up and do last minute decorations for Damon's birthday, so here she was, helping set up streamers while wishing this job didn't require so many people.

She groaned as the thin paper split in the face of her rough handling. Hope grabbed a push-pin from in between her clenched teeth, "nothing a little TLC can't fix." She thought to herself as she carefully pinned the streamer in place.

"Having fun up there?" 

Hope jumped at the sudden noise and almost fell off the ladder, "yeah! Thanks," she snapped sarcastically. "Maybe wait till, I'm off the 75 foot ladder to yell next time, yeah?"

Penelope Park smirked. "What and miss out on the fall of the century? Hell no, especially not since you wouldn't even die anyway. Not for long, at least."

"Go suck a dick!"

"Nah, not in the mood."

"Fuck you," Hope shouted after the now retreating Penelope.

"!Now, _that_, I could get behind"

...

Hope hadn't stopped cursing ever since Penelope walked away, her day growing worse and worse after each passing moment from then on. She was sitting in the garden, watching people dance to the music and drink booze from the bar stands set up around the area. None of the smiling faces were brightening her mood and the speedy tempo of the music seemed to be drilling into her skull. Her dark purple blouse and satin black pants were comfortable on a normal day but today they felt like they were suffocating her.

She closed her eyes and willed the jolly beat to soothe her mind instead of hammering into it.

"Hey there, stranger."

Hope peeked open one eye and found both Josie and Rafael standing less than two feet away, it was the former who had spoken.

Rafael chuckled, "stranger yourself, where were you earlier?"

Hope very much did not want to listen to this, to be near this, but curiosity seems to not only kill cats, but also force a teenage tribrid to eavesdrop on a conversation between her two friends.

"Around," came the cocky answer and Hope held back a scoff.

"I see, well, maybe tell me next time when you're going to be "around", I needed your help setting up the chairs."

"I'm sorry," Josie placed a apologetic hand on his arm, "I should have told you."

The conversation went on and Hope couldn't help but get wrapped up in every word of it. Was Josie... flirting? With Rafael? The redhead's brain tried and failed to make sense of it, settling on absolute jealousy as a way to cope with the words being said and the actions being done.

Eventually they departed, Josie's giggles like a last stab in Hope's now very jealous heart. Okay, yes, Hope never actually told Josie she liked her and the twin didn't say she still had a crush on Hope after all these years and yet jealousy was how she emotionally replied to the situation.

...

"Goddammit," the girl cursed under her breath for the thousandth time, unable to sleep. "Fucking hell..." she flipped her pillow over and flopped back down onto it with a heavy sigh.

The witch's giggles haunted Hope's mind and she just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Eventually she gave up and got out of bed. Blearily, she made her way over to her easel a propped a white canvas onto it. She grabbed some paints on instinct and began to paint with swift, sure strokes.

Half an hour later Hope sat and stared at the finished product, Josie Saltzman sitting in a chair and reading a book.

"Damn," she muttered, placing her palette to side. "I really can't get her outta my head."


	2. Cute

Josie was currently listening to Lizzie rant about how life was totally unfair and that Damon Salvatore was WAY too hot to be married with someone as "mediocre" as Elena. Josie didn't know, she spent most of her night last night watching Hope and fake flirting with Rafael. The werewolf thinks that Hope was listening, but Josie isn't sure. The siphon witch had been hoping the Mikaelson would react by pulling Josie away from Rafael and confess that she has feelings for her, yet the girl hadn't.

"I like Hope." Josie blurted out, interrupting something Lizzie was saying about Damon's jaw line.

Her blonde twin gawked. "What?"

"I like Hope and I tried to make her jealous by flirting with Raf but she didn't do anything except leave the party and now I am scared that she never had feelings for me in the first place, and that Penelope convinced me to do this all for nothing!"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! I'm still at the part where you are saying you like Hope Mikaelson, the ruiner of lives? Remember her? How can you like somone like that?!"

Josie felt herself start to get angry. "Hope isn't the ruiner of lives, Lizzie! But let me ask you this: How can you rant on about a married man?"

Lizzie scoffed, "lots of people rant about married men!"

"And I don't understand them either!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes then Lizzie rolled her eyes and walked out. 

Josie sat there, attempting to shove down the feeling of anxiousness in her chest. It wasn't working, in fact the knot was only growing, expanding. The latter part of Penelope's plan flitted through her mind. "Oh, fuck it." She growled with determination, "what do I got to lose?"

...

Josie waited anxiously for Penelope to get back from doing her part of the plan, which had something to do with getting Hope to the kitchen within the next ten minutes. There was a tap on her shoulder and the raven-haired girl whipped around to come face-to-face with Penelope.

"Hey, doll." The other woman said with her signature smile. 

Josie ignored the pet name and asked, "so? Is she coming or not?"

"She is, so I would text Raf and head down there now if I were you."

She nodded and started to move away, "thanks." Josie turned fully around and began to walk faster.

"No problem, Sweet Cheeks!"

...

The idea of this section of the plan is to not only make Hope even more jealous but protective. So the plan, naturally, didn't look very good for Rafael. Neither physically or in reputation. He wasn't going to pretend hit Josie or anything like that, but he was to initiate a make-out session that Josie will want to end before it really even starts and he will push just enough to make it look like he is giving the girl a hard time. Which will most likely make Hope feel like she has to intervene.

As I said, not exactly good for either his reputation or health. 

Josie shifted uncomfortably, Pen will text when Hope is almost there so they can start their act... but the waiting is killing her.

"You okay?" Raf asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm pretty nervous."

"Why you nervous? I'm the one who is going to get their ass beat!" He joked.

Ever the kind-of person who wants to put others ahead of herself at all costs, Josie replied. "You don't have to if you don't want to-"

Rafael cut her off with a shake of his head. "I am happy to do it, Josie. It's about time one of you made a move."

A ding from her phone caused Josie to break eye-contact and glance down, it was from Penelope. Hope was nearby. She showed it to him and the game began.

A few flirty comments later and Josie could see Hope in the corner of her eye, watching from the doorway.

Raf kissed the witch and she reciprocated, for a second at least. She broke away, "Raf, no. I-i don't want to do this anymore." He pulled back a bit. "What? Why not? Is it something I did?"

A glance in her peripheral proved that Hope was still watching, raptly.

"N-no, I just don't want to continue."

"But why?" Raf persisted, pulling Josie closer by her hips.

She shrugged out of his embrace, "I just don't want to! I don't like you like that, I'm sorry if I lead you on but..."

"Lead me on? You _flirted_ with me, Josie! What a way to mess with a guy's feelings." He took a step forward, she took a step back, he took another one, and so did she. By the time Raf moved yet another step forward, Hope stepped into the room. Raf backed off, but not by much.

"You're done here." The redhead said quietly but firmly, pointing to the door. "Get out."

He made like he was about to advance but Hope shoved him, "out!" 

This time he complied.

"Are you okay?!" Hope rushed to Josie's side, fussing over non-existent injuries.

"I'm fine, thanks." The witch blushed timidly, rubbing her arm.

"Good," the shorter girl said. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No, don't! He's right, I did kinda lead him on." 

Hope looked absolutely incredulous. "That's no reason for him to advance on you like that!" Josie tried to restrain the thought that Hope looked so cute when she was protective but she failed and a smile spread across her face as a result of it. "What?" The tribrid questioned.

"Nothing... you're just kinda cute looking."

Hope blushed. "Well, I-i mean, I- you look cute too." The stuttering mess of a sentence only added to how adorable Hope looked.

Josie kissed her.

Hope kissed willingly back.

And they kept kissing, until Lizzie Saltzman broke them apart with a shout, "Oh, my fucking god!"


	3. Ready or... Not?

"Your sister is... something." Hope groaned, plopping down onto her bed. Josie followed suit, snuggling up next to the redhead.

"Yeah, she can be."

"I mean, involving your dad? How much does she hate me?"

"A lot." Hope laughed at this statement and kissed Josie on the forehead. The siphon smiled and turned her head up so she could kiss Hope on the jaw.

It had been a few days since Lizzie caught them making out and in that time she caused an uproar. She called Caroline and tried to get her to talk Josie out of dating Hope, she lectured her dad on why exactly Hope wasn't good for his daughter, she started a petition among the witches to break them up, she even contacted Freya! It was only after her dad put his foot down and grounded her did she stop, however, the scathing looks remained unbridled.

Josie sat up and swung a leg over Hope, straddling her. She leaned down and using her arms to hold herself up, kissed Hope square on the lips. The tribrid's hands wandered down Josie's body and settled on her ass. As the make-out session became more heated, Josie pulled her shirt off and threw it over to the side. The sight of the girl's breasts made Hope lick her lips.

Josie leaned back down and began to kiss Hope with more urgency, filling every kiss with as much need as she felt. "Fuck," she muttered when one of Hope's hands found their way to her breast and squeezed.

Hope flipped them over so that now she was on top, quickly discarding her own shirt, she began leaving open mouthed kisses down Josie's chest.

A low moan escaped the taller girl's open mouth; Josie couldn't believe this was happening and she definitely couldn't believe how good Hope was making her feel right now. She reached around and unclasped Hope's bra, the redhead threw it off before continuing her worship of Josie chest. As good as this was making her feel, Josie wanted bury her face in Hope's D-cup breasts and make her moan. Siphoning some magic off Hope, she used it levitate her in the air before setting Hope down on the bed, spread-eagle.

"Feisty," the girl chuckled when she realized she couldn't move.

"Oh, you haven't seen feisty yet." Josie replied in a husky voice. She pulled off her bra and then her shorts, tossing them on the ground. Left only in her underwear, the raven-haired girl eyed Hope hungrily. With a snap of her fingers and a whisper of a spell, Hope's pants pulled themselves off and folded midair before going into Hope's dresser drawer.

"Neat," Hope got out before being silenced by a rough kiss from Josie.

"I hate puns." The witch latched her mouth onto Hope's nipple and began to suck and lick, earning moans and curses from the mouth of the goddess below her. While she payed attention to her chest, Josie thought of something. She sat up. "Is this okay?"

"Now you're asking me?" Hope laughed breathlessly. "Yes, Josie, this is more than okay. This is fucking heavenly."

"Good," and Josie resumed, slipping a hand in Hope's underwear and using a spell that made her fingers vibrate, gave her the time of her life.

...

The two girls lay in Hope's bed, cuddling under the covers. A thought occurred to the tribrid, "Josie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you flirt with Rafael?"

"To make you jealous," Josie answered without hesitation.

Hope raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I dunno, I just thought you were horny or something but he was a bad kisser."

Josie sat up and looked down at her naked partner incredulously, "seriously?"

"Yes."

The witch laid back down and gazed into Hope's green eyes. "I don't know whether I should be insulted or not."

Hope pulled Josie closer and buried her face in her neck, "not." She whispered in her ear. "I just meant that I didn't know you liked me at the time and so that was the only reason I could think of." She started kissing her neck softly, leading up to her jaw and then stopping so she could look Josie in the eye. "It was dumb, I'm sorry."

"Hmm, I forgive you." Josie said before catching Hope's lips for one last slow, loving kiss. 


End file.
